All I Want For Christmas
by TheDanni0608
Summary: Every year the Doctor has had the most bizarre, challenging, heartbreaking and saddening Christmases.   Hopefully this year it will be slightly different... . Yeah right./Complete/
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is just a Christmas special that I've wanted to write for quite some time now. Y'know, getting into all the Christmas-y spirit and all. There will only be about three or four chapters, nothing special. But still, hope you like it.**

**All I want for Christmas….**

He hadn't seen Amy and Rory in quite a while now, so he thought that they'd appreciate a nice visit from him. He smiled to himself just at the thought, and so he started to whizz around the Tardis, typing in co-ordinates for the Ponds' house. River already confessed to him that she told them he wasn't really dead. As much as he was quite annoyed she told them, he was glad really, only because that means he won't have to go through the 'why-didn't-you-tell-us-you-weren't-dead' speech. He rolled his eyes, already picturing Amy's annoyed face once he appears through those Tardis doors. Hopefully, Rory the Roman-still quite a catchy title-will be alright about everything. Specifically the 'I- married-your-daughter' part. Amy he wasn't really scared of because she guessed, right at the start in the Byzantium, that they were either 'married' or 'very close' later in his timeline. Which, infact, she guessed correctly. Well, the Doctor thinks she did anyway. Was that scene, on top of the pyramid, in an aborted timeline, with him inside a teselecta of himself, really classed as a _real_ wedding? Speaking of marriage, he still hasn't contacted Marilyn Monroe…. No, scratch that. Speaking of marriage, what about the 'wife'? Maybe he ought to tag her along, well... For many reason actually. One, he doesn't have to see that Ponds awkwardly alone. Two, if all ends catastrophic, then he can hide in River's hair. What? It's big enough for him to fit in! And three, as much as he would hate to admit it, he really likes having her company. She is someone he can relate to. Talk to, debate with, and just be normal around, without the words.

'Watch it space man!' or 'What?' or 'You really are just a madman with a box' appear in almost every sentence. Course, he'll never admit that to her, but she probably already knows anyway… So he waltzed over to the keyboard, again, and typed in 'The Stormcage Containment Facility' instead. As he's holding on for dear life, as the Tardis rocks back and forth, a piece of him stops to think at which River he'll meet. Well, it's not so much 'which' River as it is 'when' River really. If that makes any sense. As much as he loves teasing younger River, sometimes having an 'older' River is more adventurous and contains more flirting. And when he thinks 'older River' he doesn't mean it physically older though, more so 'mentally' older, seeming her body slowly and gradually increases in age, due to her being half human plus timelord. He chuckles,

"Definitely not physically…" he mumbles out loud accidentally.

"What's not physically?" River askes curiously, with a huge smile on her face. "Hello sweetie."

The Doctor didn't even hear the Tardis land, probably the doing of the Tardis, trying to get him into trouble. He swears they both gang up on him. He snaps back to reality and jumps over to River, who was already running around the console- you'd think she owned the place.

"Nothing," he finally answers her. She looks up at him admirably.

'_She really is beautiful,'_ The Doctor thinks to himself. She's wearing her ordinary combat outfit- which he _really_ likes on her, he shouldn't, but he does anyway- and her hair is all puffed out and fluffy, he really wants to feel that soft hair twirl around his fingers. Ever since he saw it all puffy, when she went to see the Pandorica, he had always wanted to touch it. The temptation to just do it now is very strong, but he can manage himself… For now. She clicks her fingers infront of his face,

"Doctor?" she says his name, with a hint of curiosity. He coughs awkwardly and adjusts his bowtie, making River arch her eyebrow. She sighs and pulls out her blue diary,

"Shall we?" She asked with a mischievous grin. As soon as the Doctor sees her diary a sense of relief hits him. It looks old and tattered, quite the opposite to when he first gave it her, be he doesn't care. He nodded slightly and reached his hand inside his tweed jacket pocket. He pulled it out, and he swears he saw River's lips curve upwards and her eyes widen slightly. It's obvious that she's glad he knows of the diaries to. River places the book near her face-probably so as he doesn't get tempted to look- and opens the diary.

"Okay," she sighs, and looks up at the Doctor. "Early, not very early, but early. Knowing from you facial expressions and your body language I'd say you've just done Area 52," she confesses, while turning over pages in her diary. The Doctor looked at her astonishingly.

"You can guess that from my body language and facial expression?" He didn't mind, _that_ much, it's these little things that he loves about River Song. And to learn that he is still 'early' is all very good aswell. It means a whole lot more to come!

"You underestimate my skills sweetie, I feel insulted," she says, now strolling over to the other side of the console.

"So where are we going?" She questions, already punching co-ordinates in to the keyboard. Really what was the point in asking?

"_We_, Doctor Song. Are visiting your parents," he announced, now skipping over to join her.

"We have millions on millions of places we can travel, and you choose my parents' home?" she replies sarcastically. He tapped her on the nose, due to the fact he couldn't' think of an intelligent, witty comeback, and pushed her out the way of the keyboard.

"You're going to wish you wouldn't have done that," she warned him, and starts pulling levers. He simply smiles in return and types in the co-ordinates. As soon as he enters them the Tardis sets off. Both of them are smiling and laughing as they both pilot the Tardis- well it's more like River correcting the Doctor's errors and mistakes. But she doesn't care. She loves moments like this. Pure paradise. As the Tardis lands to a sudden stop The Doctor is thrown across the console, leaving him land on top of River. She simply winks at him, which in all honesty, scares the Doctor more than if she were to push him off irritably. He lifts himself up and brushes off his tweed jacket. He looks down at River, who is still lying on the floor, and offers a hand. She complies,

"Thank you sweetie." She said, and kissed him on the cheek as a 'thank you'. She walks over to the Tardis doors, her heels echoing across the floor. She turns on her heels, literally, and looks at the Doctor.

"You coming sweetie?" She asks. The Doctor didn't realise it but he was frozen to the spot, his hand over his cheek. He shook his head and bounced over to River's side.

"Shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**:3 So I've had quite a lot of people add this to their Story Alerts! Great. Love you people I know the first chapter wasn't so 'christmasy', but this one is :)**

"Shall we?" He gestures, pushing the doors open for her. As soon as he opens the door they are attacked by snow. It was like a mini blizzard! The Doctor loved snow, he hadn't seen proper snow since a few years ago now, when he met Abigail and Kazran. He walked through the door, hearing the crunch of the snow underneath him.

"Ah, mother and father's house is over there," River pointed, making sure not to fall over in the snow as she was still wearing heels. The Doctor chuckled and smiled at her. Her hands were all over the place, trying to balance and topple over. He ran to her side and held her upright,

"You and your heels," he mutters and walks with her hand in hand to the house.

"They don't give me the nickname 'hell in high heels' for nothing," she replies with a smirk. The Doctor looked over at her, she looked beautiful. Her hair was falling in the precise places and the snow stuck to her. You could definitely mistake her for an angel… If it weren't for the gun hung around her belt. The Doctor could barely see where he was walking, a thick mist making it impossible to see, so god knows how River managed to know where her parents' house was. As they walked further in the freezing snow, The Doctor could make out a yellow light, which must have been coming through their windows. A woman walked out of the French doors and ran at them. River stood her ground, whereas The Doctor stepped back abit, scared at the- Wait that person's ginger!

"Amy!" He exclaimed, and ran over to hug her. "Amelia Pond. How are you? Long-time, no see." He stated, hugging her tightly.

"Oh, you know. Life been a little weird now that we're not traveling all time and space, but it's nice. What about you? Wait, how old are you now?" She asked him innocently, now pulling away. He smiled at her,

"I'm eleven hundred and four," he informed her, fiddling with his bow tie.

"And yet you still act like a seven year old," River remarked, reminding them she was even there.

"Oh, River! Should have expected to see you with him," she added, pulling her daughter in a tight hug, exactly like the Doctors. Amy seemed to hang on to River that tiny bit longer than the Doctor.

"I'm so glad you could make it. Come on, it's too cold out here. Sure Rory wants to meet you both anyway," she commented while breaking the hug. She held her hand as they walked to the house.

"Ponds…" The Doctor muttered to himself…..

As he entered their house his face started to sting. His fingers started to get pins and needles and his foot went a tad bit numb. This is what happens when you don't wrap up warm. As he walked through a tiny corridor he found himself in their living room. It was heavily decorated with Christmas decorations. There was a huge Christmas tree in the top right corner, with a shining star at the top to top it all off. Tinsel was everywhere: on the tree, on the window ledge, on the table, around photo frames and even around the fire place. There was a fabulous photo of Rory and Amy on top of the fire place. It must have been professionally done cause it was perfect, it wasn't one of the ordinary photo's where you smile at the camera, but it was more natural. If that makes sense? Rory and Amy were both laughing and looking into each other's eyes… It was really quite a heart-warming photograph.

"Smile," Amy giggled as she took a photo of River and The Doctor. The Doctor shook his head, the light off the camera made him slightly giddy. Amy looked at the camera and furrowed her eye brows.

"Doctor you blinked." She said unimpressed. "I'll just have to take another-"

"No, no, no, no." The Doctor motioned as shook his hands infront of the camera. "I'm terrible in photos," he lied. He just didn't like having his photo taken, like most people really.

"Oh, come on sweetie." River pleaded, looking up at him with puppy dog-like eyes. How could he say no to that?

"No." He emphasized, pointing a finger at her, trying to give a stern look, which probably failed miserably. She took hold of his braces and fixed his bow tie.

'_No. I'm not going to let her just win me over' _The Doctor thought to himself._ '… Wait what is she.. ngahs.' _His thoughts were cut off when River decided to kiss him, right on the lips. He was so surprised, that he nearly pushed her off him, but she held his arms down and kept him from moving. Amy got out the camera again and aimed it at the two, as soon as he knew what was going on; he tried with all his might to get out of River's grip. She managed a chuckle, even though she was still kissing him. Amy took the photo, and as soon as she did, River let go of him. River and Amy high fived each other and laughed.

"RORY!" The Doctor yelled, hoping that having a male to talk to would make thinks less awkward for him. The man came walking into the room, with a sauce pan in his hand. He looked around the room, quite panicky; as soon as he saw the Doctor and River he sighed and lowered the saucepan. Amy looked at him confusingly and laughed.

"Why do you have a saucepan?" She asked, pointing at the metal object in his hands. Rory looked at the saucepan,

"Ermm.. Well someone shouted my name; I thought you were in trouble." He admitted, placing the object on the table. His attention went to River as he hugged her.

"Hello River," he said in her curly hair. She simply smiled and winked at The Doctor.

"Hello dad. How are you?" She asked, kissing him on the cheek as she pulled away. He smiled at her and waved slightly at the Doctor,

"Fine thanks.. You two staying?" He questioned curiously. River and The Doctor looked at each, now really sure on what the answer to this question was. Amy wrapped her arms around them both, huddling them in on a friendly hug.

"Of course they are! Aren't you Doctor?" She stated… The Doctor couldn't really argue with her, even if he tried he'd probably be burnt to ashes… Well looks like it's settled then. He clapped his hands together.

"Right okay then. Looks like we are then." He announced. "What were you two doing before we came?"

"Well, I was decorating this room, as you can hopefully tell. And Rory was cooking some biscuits for tomorrow." She explained with a smile. "You can help me decorate if you want?" She offered. River automatically budged infront of the Doctor, waging her finger at him.

"No. You know what happened last time. Oh, actually, you won't. _Spoilers_," She chimed. "But let me tell you it wasn't pretty." She reassured him. She grabbed his hand "You," she stated, looking into his eyes.

"Are going to just sit here and keep yourself company." She told him, plonking him down next to the fire. He stood up from where she sat him,

"I promise I'll be good, just let me help Amy." He begged, giving her the puppy dog eyes this time. Amy laughed, and walked him over to the box on the table. It was labelled 'baubles'. He jumped up and down excitedly.

"I love baubles! Big round things. Extraordinary." He chimed while looking at his reflection in one of them, and pulling a face. River walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek,

"Don't go doing anything stupid." She whispered in his ear. "I'll go help dad with the cooking. Just give me a call if you need me," she told both Amy and The Doctor. They nodded…

**Okay guys I'm going to leave it here. :) Hope you like it so far. And TRUST me. It will hopefully be funnier. ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Sorry about this being up so late, it was saved on my laptop and I must have forgotten to add it on /3 Sorry for the wait.

"C'mon then you. Let's get these baubles up on the tree, shouldn't take long." Amy spoke in a merry voice. She walked over to the radio that was on the glass coffee table. As the Doctor turned around to watch what she was doing he knocked over the box with the baubles in.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He apologised, quickly picking up the box and retrieving the baubles that were now scattered across the floor. Amy rolled her eyes and took the box off him.

"I know you're clumsy Doctor, but… I'm keeping the box away from you," she admitted placing the box on the floor near her. He pulled a face and started to whinge,

"How am I meant to help now?" He retorted, pointing at the box on the floor. Amy pulled her finger up at him, moving it side to side,

"I'll just have to _hand_ you the baubles then wont I?" She replied, passing him one, and putting one on the tree at the same time. The Doctor huffed but didn't whinge any further. I didn't take them long, like she said, to put them all on, Amy told him to wait exactly where he was while she ran upstairs to do something. He fell onto the sofa, springing back up a bit because of the springs. He heard Amy running down the stairs again, in her hand was a blue object, The Doctor tried to get a better look at it, but Amy purposely hid it from him.

"What's that?" He asked, trying to grab the object from behind Amy's back, she wriggled a bit trying to get out of his grasp. The Doctor tried tickling her on the stomach, and she let out a loud giggle. It was that loud that River came back to see if they were alright.

"Doctor what are you doing?" She questioned him, her eyebrow raised, he shot up immediately and let go of Amy, his face going bright red. Amy thought she'd help him out a bit, get him out of the on-going hole he was digging himself into.

"He was just trying to get this," she admitted, revealing the object she was hiding behind her back. The Doctor looked surprised and took the object from her hand,

"Hey," she called out, trying to get it back. The blue object was of course a tiny replica of The TARDIS. He examined it closer, looking at all the detail they managed to add to it.

"Who made this?" He asked, spinning the object round in his hands, even the 'pull to open' sign was on there. When he turned it round again he noticed some writing engraved on the very bottom in some gold writing. It read: _'To the Doctor, you will and always will be treated as family.'_ He read it over again, making sure he wasn't just imagining things, yet it was still there..The Doctor felt so… Warm? The inside of his belly felt like mush and he swears he thinks he's on the verge of crying. Amy and River looked at him worryingly.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked, moving towards him, but he just stared at the writing, reading it over and over again. He looked up at River and smiled, giggling like a fourteen year old with a crush, River just looked at him confusingly, and then he hugged her. Unexpected to River, she held onto his shirt for dear life, otherwise they would have fallen over. Once their balance was back to normal, River looked over his shoulder to look at her mother, who was also shocked. Once he let her go he bopped her on her nose.

"Doctor, why all the hugging and the... Happiness?" Amy asked smiling and laughing. He showed her the object, shoving it in her face.

"Look at it, look at it! It's really cool and magnificent and." Then he stopped. Amy's face had changed, she was crying. River ran over to her cradling her in her arms,

"Mother what's wrong?" She asked, looking at the Doctor as if he were the one to blame, he shrugged his shoulders, not knowing why she was crying.

"Don't worry. Happy tears, that's all. The message on the Tardis," she whimpered out, finding it hard to talk while she was still 'happy' crying.

"Oh," River cried, realising why she was so happy. She smiled at her mother and whispered in her ear, she whispered back into her ear, and then River was nearly on the verge of tears aswell. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"Will somebody please tell me what's going o-" But his sentence was cut off this time, with River hugging him instead. A little taken aback, he stroked her back absentmindedly, while Amy walked off into the kitchen. The Doctor was still hugging River- or River was hugging him to be precise, and he didn't know what to do. He just stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, and looked at his watch, not knowing how long she was going to hug him for.

"River do you mind telling me why all the woman in the house are crying?" He asked innocently, making River laugh in response. She pulled away from him and looked up at him in the face, covering his cheek with her hand.

"The thing- this," she spoke picking up the object and placing it in front of them. "Well I made that ages ago, back when I was still Mels. Back then I still needed to get Amy and Rory, I'm mean Mom and Dad, together," she started to explain. The Doctor caught on so far but was still a bit confused.

"So what I did was I made a TARDIS replica for Rory, so he could give it Amy, as a present, but really what they didn't know was that the object is a flesh feeder. Well I made it into a flesh feeder anyway. They give a message to the person holding the object, but the message would be from the person who touched it last. The message tells them what the person _truly_ thinks of you. It is a bit cheesy I know, but father was so quiet, I had to do something, otherwise I wouldn't have existed," she rambled on.

"So you gave it to Rory, so as he would give it to Amy. Then Amy would have read the message," he stated, now understanding the plot. River smiled while nodding.

"Obviously, Amy kept it…" She whispered looking down at the object. Then that's when he realised,

"Oh! So-So-I-And-Her-and," he rambled, looking confusingly at the door and the object. River giggled,

"Yes, sweetie, and no I'm not going to say what the message said to Amy. You can probably guess."

The Doctor thought long and hard, so he gave her the Tardis object, meaning she would have received a personal message from him, but what did it say? He sighed, anxious to know what it said. So he grabbed the object from River, his first mistake, and read the message. This time it read: _I love you._ He looked at the messaged confused,

"River I wouldn't say that to Amy, I think it's broken." He moaned handing it back to her, she rolled her eyes and waited for him to catch on… There was a few seconds silence, _'looks like I'm going to have to help him a bit,' _River acknowledged to herself.

"Well, what did it say?" She asked him. He straightened his bow tie, obviously feeling a bit awkward, and then scratched his cheek. He walked over to the sofa, trying to avoid the question, River rolled her eyes following him, making sure he _was_ going to answer the question. He grunted very quietly, knowing he was going to have to answer her.

"Fine, fine!" He exclaimed, and then let out a deep breath. "Well, it said I love you," he said very quickly, quick enough it was barely audible, "but I don't understand, I would say that to Am- Oh." He gasped in realisation. Then he smiled.

"When I took it off you… You were the last one to touch it meaning.. That the umm.. Message.. Was," then he fake coughed. River snuggled up to him on the couch,

"For you," she finished off his sentence, kissing him on the cheek. He flushed red, smiling ever so slightly.

"Well.. Don't you want to know what it would say if I gave it you?" He asked curiously, surely she would be just that _bit_ interested. Then she laughed,

"I don't need a flesh feeder to tell me what you think of me sweetie," she said undoubtfully, smiling up at him.

This was quite fluffy, so sorry if you don't like that sort of thing. :( Ah well, hope you liked it.


End file.
